Victorious: Where did I go Wrong season 1
by KissMeToday
Summary: Jade, is going through a rough patch in her life and is chaging.
1. Chapter 1

Victorious

Where did I go wrong?

She had these big brown eyes, and these lovely cheek bones, you can't miss 'em, nice smile and a nice personality.

Respectable as a person. But every time she called my name all I could do was act like a complete bastard, always insulting her, the only way I could admit my feelings was by doing this.

My name is Jade West, and this is my story.

It was a cold, SNOWY, winter morning, she walked in wearing what must have been the heaviest parka I have ever seen, I know your thinking snow in Los Angeles, well I don't even know, so live with it, anyway, she walked up to me, being the only person she knew that was in the hallway and asked me to help her out of that ridiculously big coat.

"No do it yourself, what do I look like to you?"

I said with guilt in my voice

"JADE, I can't get out of this parka!"

She cried

"Well everyone else did so why don't you!"

After I said that cold hearted sentence, her screech box sister who is almost as beautiful as her walked in wearing a jeans jacket like it was a normal LA morning.

"Trina a little help here?"  
>The girl said flipping her flirtatiously<p>

"No I gotta go to Berstien's class apparently I did something wrong, sure it's a mistake!"

After her big headed sister said that she waddled over to me saying...

"Look, I'll buy you scissors if you just help me out of this?"

"Cat brought me scissors for Christmas so, that isn't going down well!"

"Ok, I'll book you and Beck a really fancy restaurant, in Seattle, Petrocini's, apparently the iCarly gang go there a lot and they have rocking Lasagne, just help me?"

"Oh dammit, I'll help you, you are very whinny!"

I help the beautiful brunet out of her coat

"Hey, I expect you to book me that restaurant!"

The brunet then replied

"I will!"

She walked away looking, looking really attractive am I falling for Tori Vega?


	2. Chapter 2

Victorious

Where did I go wrong?

"You know what we are through!" I shouted

"Oh, so when things don't go right you always blame it on me, just cos people were making fun of us being lesbians doesn't mean you give up on me!"

Tori and I had to do this role play for Sikowtiz, for gay rights week.

"And now you two kiss!"

My weird and wacky teacher shouted

"Um, Sikowitz, I don't feel comfortable kissing Jade in front of the class!"

"Um, Tori if you are a good actor you will kiss Jade so if don't mind, you girls need to get to your smooch scene!"

So awkwardly Tori kissed my cheek then, after about half a second she screamed...

"Look, I can't do this!"

Running outside the brunet seemed to... chant something, and then my psycho said...

"Well Jade, seen as you were doing the scene with her... HA HA HA, seen as you were doing...the scene...with, just go after her"

I ran after the brunet who appeared to step into the closet shivering like a duck, I was worried, hurt to see her hurt, I know Jade West, feeling bad for Tori Vega, there must be something wrong with her, WELL, according to my therapist, I need to show more feeling, and since then I can't stop thinking about Vega, her perfect cheek bones, her fashion sense the way she flips her hair flirtatiously, the way she always laughs herself and how she makes me feel whole, without her, my life would be empty. I'd be bored and well...EMPTY. JESUS, TORI VEGA makes me nervous, ME JADELYN WEST, NERVOUS BECAUSE OF VICTORIA VEGA.

"Tori, are you in here!"

"Go away", the sobbing brunet cried, faintly

"Tori, what's wrong, I know you'd feel awkward about kissing me, but that reaction isn't normal? Please tell me what's wrong!"

"Why do you care?"

"Just...YOU KNOW, BECAUSE!"

"WHY? WEST ARE YOU TEASING ME?"

"No!"

"PROMISE?"  
>"JUST TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING?"<p>

"Nothing!"

"I know you're lying!"

"Hit the road scissors hands!"

I went to the door and locked it.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!"

"LET ME OUT!"

"NO!"  
>The brunet was close to my face then she looked at me I looked at her and she leaned in and at that moment...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Victorious

Where did I go wrong?

...And at that moment...

The brunet screamed

"SHIT, THERES A SPIDER ON SHOULDER!"

"OH BOOS HOO!"  
>I then knocked the spider off my shoulder then stomped on it.<p>

"Now Vega, tell me what's wrong?"  
>"Later, I've gotta take a waz!"<p>

I turned around

"I'm not looking!"

"In the toilet!"

"You can go when tell me what's up!"

"I don't have to now move it or lose it, WEST!"

"Excuse me!"

"Just let me go?"

"Let me think, NO!"

"You don't understand, I'm Claustrophobic and if I don't get out of here I'll...START TO FREAK OUT...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, I NEED TO GET UNDRESSED!"

"NO! Don't do that!"

The brunet took a chunk out of my hand by biting it

"BITCH!"

"LET...ME...OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!"

"TORI CALM DOWN, AND TELL ME WHY YOU CAN'T KISS ME!"

"BECAUSE, AFTER RYDER DANILES BROKE MY HEART, I SWORE I WOULDN'T KISS ANYONE, UNLESS IKNOW I LOVE THEM AND THEY LOVE ME BACK!"

"Oh, sorry!"

I felt guilty, I was trapping Tori, against a will and the reason, she couldn't kiss me is even more sad that my life, and at that moment Beck, knocked on the door, so I opened it, and me and Tori left the smelly, dull, janitors closet, I was worried about Tori. Her behaviour wasn't normal, per say, and I think... I KNOW, she is hiding something.


	4. Chapter 4

Victorious

Where did I go wrong?

...I was worried about Tori. Her behaviour wasn't normal, per say, and I think... I KNOW she is hiding something...

I was running through the woods, sweating like hell, being chased by something; I was running when I came to a light, I ran towards it and came to two paths, one towards a mystery person who had a body shaped like a girl and towards my boyfriend, Beck, and stupidly, I ran towards the mystery girl, who turned out to be Tori!

I woke up suddenly, in a sweat shaking like a baby in the winter, so I got my favourite pair of scissors and cut pictures of my mother and father, if they can't be together in real life, they can't be together in pictures, as I was sifting through pictures, I found a picture of me and Tori at Karaoke Dokie, I wanted to cut it into small pieces but I...just...couldn't, I just couldn't, it was about two in the morning. I was lonely and bored so I put on a sweater and some shoes and climbed out the window and went, over to Tori's house, her Cat were having a sleep over so they were most probably making another funny nugget show segment.

I knocked the door.

Shakily, one of the girls cried

"Who is it?"

"Me!"

"Me who?"

"JUSTIN BIEBER, just open up?"

"AHHH TORI, JUSTIN BIEBER'S AT THE DOOR!"

"It's Jade open the door!"

The dizzy red-head opened the door, and hugged me

"HI JADE!"  
>"GET OFF ME I CAME TO SEE TORI!"<br>"ME?"

"WELL ARE YOU TORI!"

"YES!"  
>"THEN I WANT TO TALK TO YOU!"<br>I grabbed her before she could resist

"WHAT!"

"Look, Tori, I was..."

"WHAT?"

"Worried about you, and wanted to know you're ok!"

"Ha ha ha, that's funny, now why did you really come here!"

"Like I said I was worried, and it's true!"

"You were serious?"

"YEAH!"

"Well I'm fine, hey me and Cat are gonna play truth and dare, wanna play?"

"O...KAY?"

We played truth or dare and it was coming to the end of the game so I Cat got to give Tori a dare

"I dare you... too...KISS TORI!"

"WHAT?"

Me and the brunet screamed, how was I going to kiss Tori, and after today how was she gonna kiss me.


	5. Chapter 5

Victorious

Where did I go wrong?

...Me and the brunet screamed, how was I going to kiss Tori, and after today how was she gonna kiss me...

"Look, you didn't do it in class, so do it now, you can even do it in Tori's room, and I won't look!"

Tori gave in, when Cat gave her that look, "do it or I'll cry" so finally Tori gave in

"Fine, I'll do it!"

Tori stood up

"You coming?"

"Yes!"

I stood up and went into her room

"Ok, you put your arms on my waist!"

I directed her

"And now...we both go left!"

"Jade, wait?"

"What?"

"I'm going to kiss, you but, we won't talk about this!"

"I won't!"

"OKAY! Let's do this!"

"M'kay, Now we both go left!"

"SURE!"

As I leaned in to kiss Tori, I felt this cold chill enter my spine, then all of a sudden her lips connected with mine, and felt, two, warm hands rub around

waist, and a thin, perfect body, press into my apple shaped stomach.

Her hands started moving up my body, then down

"Don't tease me!"

I cried

"Fine!"

Then she grabbed my butt

"I said don't tease!"

"I'm not, now shut up and kiss me!"

"Well aren't you willing all of a sudden!"

She pulled closer and kissed me again, I felt...fireworks exploded in my stomach, and I've never felt this way not even...when I kissed...BECK, DAMMIT, I

forgot all about him.

"TORI stop!"

"WHY?"

"Because, I have a boyfriend!"

Tori let go of me and slid out my hands and sat on her bed, with her head in her hands. I sat next to her awkwardly.

"Alright, Vega, it was just a dare, don't take it to heart!"

"Well, how can I not, I mean, I've never kissed a person, and felt so...aroused I mean..."

"Listen to me...I know that when you kiss a person...you feel sparks fly...but sometimes...it might just be you know...gas!"

"GAS?"

"GAS!"

At that moment I forced a fart

"Gas!"

"CUTE!"

I fell backwards and Tori fell with me

"Jade, that smells!"

"And so do you!"

"Shut up!"

"Maybe, maybe not!"

I turned my head around in sync with Tori, we gazed at each other

"You...have...pretty eyes!"

"So do you!"

"No, mine are cold, and so am I!"

"Do you want me to warm you up?"

"Depends?"


	6. Chapter 6

Victorious

Where did I go wrong?

I... turned my head around in sync with Tori, we gazed at each other "You...have...pretty eyes!" "So do you!" "No, mine are cold, and so am I!" "Do you want me

to warm you up?" "Depends?"...

The brunet shot up

"I'll make you hot chocolate, because hands are freezing, you did mean that right, 'cos your hands are very cold."

"What did you think I meant?"

"Er nothing, nothing NO –THING!"

"Just go!"

She started walking

"You coming?"

"Sure!"

We walked out hand in hand, like we were best friends

"Wait, won't Cat think some things up if we walk out, holding hands!"

I pointed out

"True!"

So we let go of each other

"What took so long?"

Cat asked in her pitched voice, Tori answered

"We were... uh...arguing!"

"But now we are going to make out I mean up, by ugly making hot chocolate!"

Nice cover Jade

"Yay, I love hot chocolate!"

Cat screeched

"Now you two sit down and I'll make it!"

"Dammit"

Cried Cat

"What!"

"My brother jumped off a roof of a building and my mom wants me to meet him at the hospital!"

"Oh my god you better go, give him my love!"

"I'll get my stuff in the morning, bye!"

The dizzy red-head left

"Just the two of us, and of course your parents and Trina!"

"No, they are in Mexico, so it is just the two of us!"

Tori lifted herself on the counter, I went to sit next to her.

"Don't you think it's weird!"

"What?"

"That we kissed and we hate each other?"

"It happened to Sam and Freddie off of iMary!"

"It's iCarly!"

"Same difference."

"Look, we can be friends? Right?"

"Sure!"

"Good!"

I leaned over to hug her and just as we were breaking the kiss, we both leaned in and kissed

"Why don't we turn off the stove, and go upstairs?"

"Sure!"

We went upstairs and when we got the door Tori pulled me in and pushed me on the bed, got on top of me and started kissing me, I broke the kiss and started

kissing her neck.

"Jade, I've got to run some errands later so why don't we go to sleep!"

"Cool, so where's my sleeping bag!"

"I don't want sleeping on the floor, or alone!"

"I told you not to tease me!

"It won't be a tease if you actually came in the bed with me?"

As I laid down next to the brunet, the world stopped...at that moment...nothing mattered, it was just me, Tori, and many hours alone, this was going to be interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

Victorious

Where did I go wrong?

...As I laid down next to the brunet, the world stopped...at that moment...nothing mattered, it was just me, Tori, and many hours alone, this was going to be interesting...

"Tori, Tori, wake up!"

The sweet smelling girl turned over towards me, now hugging me like a teddy bear

"Tori, wake up!"

"Why?"

She said faintly, lifting herself up slowly coming close my face  
>"Someone's down stairs."<p>

"What?"

"Someone's in your house!"  
>"Yeah, really? Just go back to sleep!"<p>

"No really, do you leave keys under the mat?"

"No, Beck and Cat have a set, you know, just in case; it's most probably one of them!"

The brunet leaned on the edge of her bed

"Who is it?"

"It's Beck, and I know Jade is here, Cat told me!"

"Shit, go after him!"

Tori said in a whisper

"WHY?"

"'Cos, he's your boyfriend!"

"But, he'll know something's up!"

"Then, tell him you were partying, felt light headed, so you came here!"

"And what if he asks questions?"

"WELL, YOU'RE A SMART GIRL, FIGURE SOMETHING OUT!"

"You think I'm smart!"

"That's not the problem, just go!"

"I might be leaving, so if I do…"

At that moment I leaned over the brunet to her a kiss when Beck screamed  
>"JADE, are you coming or what?"<p>

"I gotta go!"

"Sure, but wait!"

"What?"

"Will come back later, I need "help" with a project!"

"You frickin' tease!"

"I'll tease as much as you want me too later!"

"Well right now, I just need a kiss!"

"Was that a question or demand?"

"A DEMAND!"

We kissed as if it was the past kiss we would ever have, the world was blocked out until…

"Jade, if you're killing Tori stop, we gotta go now make a move and let's get out of here

"Yeah you heard him get out here!"

"What are you doing?"  
>I asked in a whisper<p>

"Saving your ass, now get out of here!"

"OK, well I'll see you later?"  
>"Yeah, that's if Beck doesn't hold me captive!"<p>

"I doubt it!"

"Well I better go!"

"Bye!"

As I went downstairs to face my boyfriend all I could think about was Tori, and how I wanted be with her at this moment.

*Next episode may include some sex and/or sexual content, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!*


	8. Chapter 8

Victorious: Where did I go Wrong?

….As I went downstairs to face my boyfriend all I could think about was Tori, and how I wanted be with her at this moment….

Sorry its difficulties and perks of having to do homework and balancing my social and family life is hard so I am back if you don't remember the story d/w just read back

He was just pushing in and in and in normally I would of felt pleasure but I could not get the brunet out of my head I miss her so much I can remember what she smells like even when I'm having sex with my boyfriend my usual shrieks and moans that would make the dogs bark just wouldn't come out I was to lost in my thoughts of the brunet.

Just remember when our lips connected makes me get a little bit of a lady boner (something I heard cat say she gets when she thinks about Justin Bieber the girl has more than just bipolar) every time I think about her it makes me think maybe this is a little more than a few drinks (we had vodka then we went to bed) and it makes me think this is more than a little girl crush I just need her in my life.

Me and Beck are in the middle reconciliation and I do this, I really am a monster but the other day there was even a trend on the slap called #lezfortori soooooo I don't think anyone is in the position to criticize.

"Beck I can't do this"

"Just*pant pant* just cos the condom *pant pant* split once doesn't mean we can do this"

"No it's not that it's just I don't feel the same spark we had"

He got up

"What…that's a lie I know I do why don't you? "

"I don't think you do I think we do I just think your your just thinking with your dick beck I see the way you look at I think I'm just your sex buddy"

"No I love…"

"You love my body not me Beck I'm sorry I think this the end of the line maybe we should call it quits?"

"But what about us and what about the baby you promised we would be in his life…"

"Sorry Beck we are over"

HOLY $%!& Beck and Jade have a baby together

Jade is seriously in love with tori

And will Jade ever know what she wants guess you'll have to find out next time on… Victorious: Where did I go Wrong?


End file.
